


i wanna sleep next to you

by kingnyoungie



Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Johnny is all the way in Chicago for work, Doyoung is stuck in South Korea missing him.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	i wanna sleep next to you

**Author's Note:**

> okay so someone said johndo and i said yes because honestly i miss johndo. i didnt mean for it to be angst either, my spotify was just on shuffle and troye sivan's talk me down played and i was like "oh, johndo."
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

“Hi baby,” Johnny greets Doyoung, a tired smile on his face. Johnny’s face was gorgeous, even in the presence of darker eyebags, forehead creases, and sad eyes.

“Hi,” Doyoung meekly says, trying his best not to let his tears fall.

“What time is it there?” Johnny asks him, his voice gentle and riddled with sleep.

“It’s,” Doyoung starts, checks the time on his laptop, ”2:13pm.”

“It’s 11pm here, got off work at about 9 and had dinner and took a shower,” Johnny tells him.

“Baby,” Doyoung softly mumbles, “take care of yourself, yeah?” 

Johnny laughs, pouting excessively, “do I look that ugly that you say that within five minutes of our call?”

Doyoung snorts, and he rolls his eyes, “no. I’m just worried about you. Nothing could ever make you ugly, babe.”

“Heh. Thanks for the ego-boost, baby.”

Doyoung lets out a shaky breath, trying his best to make his voice firm and stable, “I miss you, Johnny.”

Johnny’s eyes soften as he sees Doyoung’s eyes glisten with unshed tears, “oh baby, I miss you too—more than you can ever imagine.”

“I just—I miss your warm hugs. I miss the way you put your chin on my shoulder even when I complain that your head is too heavy. I miss your voice when you’ve just woken up. I miss hearing you say ‘i love you’ right in front of my face. I miss seeing you blush when I flirt back unexpectedly. I miss your kisses, the ones we share in the apartment, the ones you steal when we’re out in public. I miss sleeping next to you and I miss waking up to you. I miss being able to kiss your lips softly to wake you up because we all know you’re a pain in the ass to wake up. I miss being able to reach the top shelf in every grocery store because you’re there. I miss holding your hand and feeling your fingers wrap itself around mine. I miss hearing you laugh loudly, especially when you and Donghyuck are teasing the shit out of me. I miss coming home to you. I miss you, Johnny, I really  _ fucking  _ do.”

At this point, Doyoung’s voice was shaky but he couldn’t care less, he missed the love of his life, sue him. He was crying, and Johnny could definitely see the tears falling from Doyoung’s eyes as Doyoung refused to look up at Johnny.

“Doyoung, baby, hey—” Johnny tries to coax him, “baby, look at me.”

Doyoung wipes his tears away but still doesn’t look up. 

“Baby, I miss you so fucking much, too—god, I miss being able to see your smile in person, the one that makes you look too much like a bunny. I miss being able to see you eat in front of me, because the way you chew is so  _ fucking cute _ . I miss your cooking. I miss holding your hand because your hand is always warm against mine. I miss getting hugs from you randomly, just because you feel like giving them. I miss you playing with my hair as you complain that it’s unfair that I have much softer hair than you do. I miss teasing you with Donghyuck but Donghyuck always clowns me afterward because after all the teasing, all I do is make  _ heart eyes  _ at you, whatever that means. I miss hearing you sing softly when you’re doing your chores. I miss you nagging me to go to sleep whenever I can’t sleep because of work. I miss it when you bury your face in my chest whenever you’re embarrassed. I miss your whining, when things don’t go your way and when Taeyong infuriates you. I miss being with you and standing next to you while your hands are intertwined with mine. I miss you so much, Doyoung,” Johnny’s voice cracks, and Doyoung lets another tear fall, “I’m coming home to you soon, Doyoung. After this, after the six months is over, I’m coming home to you and we’ll move into our dream house. Then, I’ll propose to you and you’ll say yes and we’ll be the happiest men alive.”

Doyoung sniffles, “not if I propose to you first.”

Johnny releases a wet chuckle, “Doyoung, I love you so much. Don’t ever change.”

“I don’t plan to, babe. I love you too, so  _ fucking  _ much,” Doyoung sighs, “you’re happy there, though, right? You’re learning a lot and you feel like you’re experiencing a lot in your job and you can bring all that experience home and be even better in your job.”

Johnny’s lips curl upward, “yes, baby. I miss you and I wish you were here with me, and sometimes things get too rough with work, but I’m learning a lot, and I think the six months is worth it.”

“Okay, then that’s all that matters to me.”

“I know baby, and that’s why I love you so much and I’m so thankful—you always want the best for me. Cheer up, alright? We’ll be together soon.”

Doyoung smiles, his sniffles subside, “We will. Until then, I’ll bother Kun and Ten to take pity on me and feed me. Kun’s been making a lot of Thai dishes because Ten is craving it and is homesick, so I’ve been imposing my presence on them, too.”

Johnny laughs, “have mercy on the two, babe. Kun would be too kind to tell you off, but I think Ten would kill you. I still want to come home to you in one piece, Doyoung.”

Doyoung snorts, “Ten can’t kill me. Kun will stop him before he does.”

Johnny raises an eyebrow, “you think Kun hasn’t harbored any violent tendencies after being in a relationship with Ten for four years?”

“Fine. I’ll nag at Taeyong and Yuta today.”

Johnny laughs, “okay, baby. They both have a soft spot for you, anyway.”

“Love you,” Doyoung says again, “just wanted to keep saying it so you don’t forget.”

Johnny smiles, eyes brightening and fondly looking at Doyoung. 

“Love you, too. Forget my birthday, my zodiac sign, my favorite color, but never forget that  _ I love you very much _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> i am now in an angsty mood, and therefore will be writing the angsty kunten drabbles. i've got two chapters on the ready for the kunten kid fic, so look out for that. GOT7's pre-release is on the 23rd, and on the same day, part 2 will drop. On the 30th, GOT7's album will drop. Will probably be inactive during those times, mostly because i need to focus on my ult, GOT7.


End file.
